


Wildest Dreams

by Sam_Haine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester in Purgatory, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Winchester Gets Spanked, Light-Hearted, M/M, Morning After, Naked Cuddling, Naked Dean Winchester, Past Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Post-Purgatory Dean Winchester, Purgatory, Smoking, Vampire Benny Lafitte, Worried Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Haine/pseuds/Sam_Haine
Summary: Dean just wants to spend his weekend with his undead boyfriend... is that too much to ask?
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a LONG LONG LONG time since I've written any SPN fanfic, so please excuse my rustiness. Anyway, enjoy.

Wildest Dreams 

Awful, shrieking cries tear incessantly at his eardrums, forcing him to close his eyes as he runs for the fucking hills. The smell of blood and sweat fills his nostrils, burning as he struggles to breathe anything but the smoke coming from the portal ahead. There's an open wound on his side, and its itching something awful but he doesn't have the luxury of alcohol to disinfect it with. He's pretty sure his wrist is broken from a swing he'd taken at a leviathan a couple days ago. But he doesn't have time to dwell on the little details. He had a job to do, and that was getting out of this hell-hole. 

_"Cas!"_

_"Dean!"_

"Dean, _...cher, wake up._ "

Dean's eyes are suddenly open, wet with unshed tears and burning. His jaw is locked tight and his fists are clenched, ready to escape, ready to fight. But instead of the cruel, harsh earth beneath his feet, he's lying on soft sheets and a fluffy pillow. He's no longer in purgatory, no longer fighting for his life. He sighs, stretching and yawning to his heart's content. A low chuckle next to him startles the crap out of him and he quickly turns around. 

"Mornin' sugar," Benny the vampire greets fondly, putting out the cigarette he'd been quietly smoking before Dean woke up. He's wrapped up in his navy coat, looking all warm and cozy. Dean won't allow it. 

"Whatever," he grumbles, scooting over to rest his head on the vampire's broad chest. Benny smells good, like fresh spring flowers and dark cinnamon. He nuzzles that glorious beard, revelling in the warm buzz slowly spreading inside him. Benny wraps an arm around him, pulling him impossibly closer to his chest, scratching his head like some kind of pet. Dean would protest if _only_ it didn't feel so damn good. 

"Well somebody's awful cuddly today," the vampire chuckles, earning a small nip on his jaw. 

"And bitey," Dean adds playfully, yelping as Benny smacks his ass. 

"Don't tempt me cher. I'm tired."

"Well that's a first," Dean remarks smartly, earning another swat to the buttcheek. 

"Seriously darlin', ain't yer brother gonna be worried that you've been gone for the entire weekend?"

Dean grumbles and ignores Benny pointedly, throwing a naked leg across the vamp's thighs. Benny smooths his palm across that pale, creamy skin, inhaling deeply as he relishes the human warmth of Dean's bare flesh. He glances down and his undead heart nearly beats back to life when Dean looks up at him with sad green eyes. _His human's got the prettiest eyes he's ever seen in his lifetimes._

"Sammy's fine. I just wanna spend the rest of the weekend with you." 

Benny's smiles, "As much as I agree with that sentiment, I have a feeling lil Sammy's gonna be pissed that you haven't been answering yer phone."

Dean sighs, "I- ...I'll just tell him my battery died." 

"Okay then," Benny replies, running his fingers through Dean's short but fluffy hair. He looked his cutest when he woke up with a serious bed-head. "But the next call from yer bro, you're gonna answer it."

Dean mocks him childishly but complies with a heavy sigh. "Fine, I'll do that. Can you just shut up and hold me now?"

"D'accord, cher."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Thanks!


End file.
